helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekine Azusa
|Row 3 title = Place of Birth: |Row 3 info = Nagano, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years Active: |Row 5 info = 2004-Present}} Sekine Azusa (関根梓) is a former Hello! Pro Egg member, and a current member of Up Up Girls. Profile *'Name: '''Sekine Azusa (関根梓) *'Nickname: Sekkii (せっきー) *'''Birthdate: *'Birthplace: '''Nagano Prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:' 153.5cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Favorite Food: Tuna, Apples *'''Least Favorite Foods: Bitter food *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Dislikes: '''Running. *'Looks up to:' Niigaki Risa *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' '''Orange' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2011) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Up Up Girls (2011-) *'Other Groups' **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) History 2004 In June, Sekine joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. 2011 In January, it was announced that Sekine Azusa would be part of a dance cover group called UFZS that represents Up Front and womens magazine Josei Jishin. On March 9, it was announced that Sekine Azusa had completed her Egg training. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter Works Movies *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs * 2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls * 2012– Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) Music Videos * 2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) * 2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) * 2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Theater *2012.05.05 Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園) Trivia *She's left handed. *She has a habit of resting her chin in her hands. *She was a backup dancer in Mano Erina’s "Hajimete no Keiken", and "Haru no Arashi" PV *Her official Up Up Girls color is orange. External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Nagano Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Up Up Girls Category:June Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:1996 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members who are left handed Category:Debuted Eggs